Lost and Found
by Troid
Summary: Two girls with an entire region to explore, and somehow they keep bumping into each other. Why is White always able to find Bianca when she's lost? A series of snapshots, not oneshots!, of White/Bianca, or ShiroShipping if you like.
1. Lost and Found

This story is a collection of scenes from the lives of White Bianca, starting years before their journeys begin and following them as their paths run together, separate, cross, and become one. Yes, more White/Bianca femslash. I may one day incorporate these into a real, full-length fic, but until then, enjoy what amount to the best tidbits of such a story.

Oh, and see that button at the bottom of the page marked "Review?" Use it. Use it early and often. Constructive criticism is the only way my writing can improve!

* * *

><p>Brilliantly white clouds were partially visible through the crisscrossing web of tree branches overhead, floating with almost imperceptible slowness through the pristine azure sky of the heart of summer. Rather than hide the sun's rays, these nimbuses seemed to imbibe it, glowing as if each lit from within and undoubtedly bathing the treetops in direct and full colorless light. But lower, within the cradling arms of the forest, the same light had already filtered through a veritable canopy of leaves and, being obscured in places by branches, was transformed into mottled patches of pale green on the grassy forest floor, resembling nothing so much as the light dancing at the bottom of a pool, though perhaps more steady or at least with a slower, swaying motion.<p>

The trees themselves were very old; some were nearly a hundred meters tall and commandingly broad. This forest, unnamed but for the nicknames it received from the children of Nuvema Town, the one speck of civilization that had in fact ever touched the woods, had seen much in its immense lifetime and grown vast with grand natural pillars of wood stretching kilometers in all directions. It was among these trees that one of the town's children, a young girl of about ten, eleven years whose bright yellow hair was turned an amusing color under the greenish light from above. She ran as so many children had through that forest over the years, but this girl was not making merry. Tears streamed from her vividly green eyes and joined the substantial remnants of the morning dew among the lush blades of grass, and she ran blindly, with no sense of where she was going and no parent to remember the way back. She almost fell occasionally, always quickly picking her balance back up to continue running to nowhere.

At last she stopped, panting from her long dash, finally facing what she had known for some time: she was lost. It wasn't certain at what point she had stopped crying from the hurt of the argument and started for her current situation, or else if tears for the second had simply added to those of the first. Now she stumbled into a hollow in a nearby trunk and sat, facing out with a view of nothing but the forest in which was now lost and faint glimpses of the luminous sky above. For a moment which within the sway of those wise old woods may have been ten seconds or two minutes or an hour, the girl restrained her tears, arms tightly hugging her knees, but then she again felt them hot on her cheeks and the hollow was filled with the sound of her quiet sobs.

Bianca would easily get lost, so they told her not to move; told her to wait right where she was for someone to come find her.

And so she sat in the hollow, the salty droplets wetting her hands as she tried in vain to steel herself, to banish the teardrops, rubbing the heels of her wrists against her eyes. "It'll be all right," she told herself in a small, choked voice. "I stay put and wait patiently…" What they always told her. "It'll be all right. It'll be all right…"

She wanted desperately to believe those words, but no matter how hard she fought she could not stop the tears. Her father had shouted at her, she had shouted back, she had run. No one but he knew she had gone—and he didn't know where—and he was certainly still furious; now she was lost. Now that awful choked feeling was spreading through her chest—was he heart crying, too? It was the ache of wanting so much to be found. If only—"

"Bianca!"

Bianca's head jerked up at the sound and then she froze, gazing with lips parted slightly. Approaching at a jogging pace, her breaths hard and her shirt soaked with sweat enough to suggest she had recently been running much faster, was a girl about Bianca's age, with a cascade of chocolate hair that bounced as she came to an unsteady halt in front of the hollow. "I finally found you! The old ladies said you weren't in, and I couldn't think of anywhere you had to go. But…" She smiled almost apologetically, a warm, genuine expression. "I thought, 'Knowing Bianca, she probably just ran around at random and got lost.'" Bianca flushed at this, scrunching her knees in even closer and eying the forest floor, but her tears had stopped flowing and now only pooled at the corners of her eyes, catching the light that was not only reflected by the clouds but that was beginning to dawn inside her as well.

"You and the old man had another fight, huh?" When Bianca didn't say anything in response to this, White went on gently, "It's okay. He's not angry at you anymore, so… Hey." She extended a hand. "Come on out."

Bianca looked up and beheld an image that would forever be etched in her mind as vividly as the moment she saw it. White's beautiful, her kind eyes of an almost shimmering hue, the slender hand offered to her, the cool green forest backdrop, and its contrast to the palpable warmth coming from the unbelievably nice and understanding and in all other ways perfect girl standing before her; the hero who had come all this way when Bianca was lost and found her.

She reached out, towards White's hand, and said in a voice that was hushed and small but free from hot hears, a voice with half a quaver in it that suggested she was close to throwing herself on White and sobbing on her shoulder for an indeterminate length of time, "Okay…" Their fingers met, twined, and clasped tight, and Bianca was lost no more.

* * *

><p>AN: Inspiration for this chapter: http:/www[dot]pixiv[dot]net/member_?mode=medium&illust_id=15163159

Translated version: http:/img849[dot]imageshack[dot]us/img849/1930/15163159translated[dot]jpg

Add another slash ( / ) to the http:/ if your browser doesn't do it automatically and replace each [dot] with . to access the links. Eternal gratitude to the person of the anonymous persuasion who translated that.

I know this chapter is terribly short, but more is on the way. Stick around~!


	2. A Night in Nimbasa

Somehow, even in the populous city in all of Unova, White was able to find Bianca… though at first glance it may have appeared to be the other way around.

"Hey, White!"

The young Trainer closed her hand on the Xtransceiver conversation and looked up to find, for the third time is as many cities, Bianca approaching from the street. This time, though, she looked positively radiant with happiness under the illumination of Nimbasa City's neon arrays, jogging up to White with a sweat from the close summer air on her skin. It was a perfect night to be out.

Her words were rapid-fire. "White, White, White! There's so much to do here! Did you see the amusement park? I went but all the roller coasters looked too scary. Then there's the art gallery—did you just get here? Then you gotta see the gallery."

White found herself on a forcible guided tour of the immediate area as Bianca cinched her arm in a vice-like grip and strode ahead. "The gallery's only a couple blocks that way, and the amusement park's a little further. The stadiums are pretty far away—and the _musical!_ That's what I really want to see. But we can't get tickets this late, so…"

"Wait," said White, finally getting a word in edgewise. "Don't you remember how my mom said she might be able to get tickets? I was just talking to her, and she got two!" Bianca halted in such a way that one could image the sound of screeching tires. "So…" White smiled sheepishly, realizing the _duh_ level of what she was asking. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Ohmygosh yes!" blurted Bianca. "I've wanted to see a Pokémon musical since…forever!" She squeezed White's hand. "You're the _best._"

White gave her a squeeze back. "You'll have to thank my mom."

"Oh, tell her thank you from me next time you talk to her! And tell her I'm sorry for wrecking your room, too."

White rubbed her temples; her friend had not stopped apologizing since their first Pokémon battle had left her room in shambles. "Bianca…enough about the room!"

"Sorry!"

"_No!_"

"I mean okay! Sorr—hey! Get away!"

Laughing, White gave pursuit as Bianca bolted away with a shriek, intent on yanking the girl's beret down to her shoulders. They ran down the busy streets and over cobblestone bridges, creating their own breeze which felt refreshing in the humid night air; dashing past hot dog and ice cream vendors, knickknack kiosks, people taking photos (more than one group ended up with one or two blurry, giggling girls running through their Nimbasa waterfront souvenir photos), caricaturists, musicians, and Pokémon shows. Finally, just as they confidently reached a park of inviting green grass, White leapt forward and tackled Bianca; the blonde yelped and together they tumbled to the soft earth.

Neither could stop their gales of laughter as Bianca shoved White off her and onto the blanket of grass, painted almost a navy hue in the starlight. They lay side by side for a moment, chests heaving and shaking now and again from the occasional fit of giggles. "No fair…you've always been good at running," complained Bianca, unable to keep a grin from stretching end-to-end across her flushed face.

"Ha-had to make sure you didn't get…lost," joked White between gasps for air. The breeze had not been enough to compensate for the exertion and now her shirt was positively soaked. "Ugh, I hope the musical is air-conditioned." She picked ineffectually at the stick fabric.

Bianca sat up and tugged, equally uselessly, on White's arm. "C'mon, we've gotta go. You aren't gonna make me miss the musical." White's only response was an indistinct _greuughhh_ sound, at which Bianca frowned. "I'll carry you if I have to!" She yanked once more on the other girl's limp limb in a way apparently meant to be threatening.

"Sure," mumbled White. Her trip to Nimbasa had been plagued with Team Plasma ambushes and the highly welcome, continuing appearances of that green-haired misanthrope, as well as more than one challenge from Cheren and an ostensibly infinite stream of Pokémon that despite being too weak to serve as anything but short-lived meat shields should she catch them still managed to slow her travel to a crawl. A piggyback ride was sounding pretty good, though she doubted Bianca was up to it…

But Bianca's eyes sparked with green flame. Seizing White's other arm, she stood and hoisted the girl with her, turning so White rested against her back with her arms over Bianca's shoulders. Then, bracing herself, she heaved with all her strength, and succeeded in bringing White to a carrying position for approximately two seconds before overbalancing and being forced to let White's feet touch the ground lest they both pitch over. Not to be deterred, she tried again, and this time White went up and stayed up.

Half a block later, White untwined her arms from around Bianca and she felt the other girl's support give way, and stood herself. "Thaaat's enough." Bianca stumbled dizzily for a step, yet again taking hold of White's arm to steady herself. "Yeah."

They walked the rest of the way to the theater, taking in the sights together. From this distance they could see over the tents and past the roller coasters, to the slowly revolving Ferris wheel, itself aglow with soft yellow bulbs as well as neon here and there. Bianca gestured at the wheel. "Do you want to ride later?"

"It'll be a little late," said White, not really looking at the ride. "I'm probably gonna crash."

Bianca didn't press the subject. She knew White wasn't a fan of heights, although once before the two had ridden a Ferris wheel together and White had enjoyed herself—she was more or less over the childhood fear. "Okay."

They reached the grand doors of the Nimbasa Theater, White only then realizing how silly they must look with sweat, dirt, and grass stains on their clothes and vaguely disheveled hair. The receptionist inside greeted them warmly all the same. "How may I help you young ladies?"

"Um…my mother called to reverse two tickets," said White.

"Ah, yes." The man smiled. "Hilda, is it?"

"Oh." Hilda blushed, unaccustomed to being addressed by her given name, and all too aware of Bianca's snicker (she didn't mind the name herself, but she was happy to tease White about it). "I mean, thank you, sir." She took the two proffered ticket stubs.

"Through that door, head up the stairs, and take any seat you like to either side." The man pointed, and then continued with an easily missed wink, "We're a little underbooked tonight, so you'll have the section to yourself."

White thanked him, Bianca did likewise, and they made their way into the grand, red-draped, and elegantly crafted theater as the man had suggested. Indeed, the ten or so rows each on their left and right were empty. The sections below them were packed, with hardly an open seat visible, but their elevation and all the rows above were vacant. Bianca took off down Row L and claimed seat 27, nearly perfectly centered between stage right and stage left, and White took the place to her right. The theater was, thankfully, air-conditioned, and White couldn't help flopping back against her plush seat with a relieved sigh. Bianca however was all eyes and ears, her attention riveted on the stage as the house lights dimmed and—_ka-chunk_—a spotlight was switched on.

White dozed for the first half of the opening performance, finding herself unable to keep her eyelids from drooping. Before too long, though, as is so often the case with air conditioning and wet skin, she was getting chills (incredibly she found herself longing for the close summer heat), and her arm-rubbing attracted a small piece of Bianca's attention. "What's the matter, Hilda? Are you cold?'

White would have quite literally growled at her, but she got the impression Bianca was only using the name because she was distracted. "I'm fine," she replied with what she hoped was a convincing indifference, despite the uncomfortable urge to shiver. "Hey, isn't that Sewaddle cute?"

"You look cold." More of Bianca's attention was gradually shifting from the stage to her friend. "Do you want to leave?"

"No!" exclaimed White; then, more quietly, "No. You said you really wanted to see a musical."

"Not if you're not enjoying it," said Bianca. She bit her lip. "You _really_ look cold."

"I'm fine, Bianca." White stopped rubbing her limbs, as if to say, see? The blonde again faced the stage, but her gaze didn't focus on the Pokémon performers. "I hate never being able to help you."

This caught White off guard. "What?"

"You always help with everything, and I can't help you with anything. A good friend helps with things…"

White felt disconcerted seeing Bianca suddenly so sad, and she did not like it one bit. "Bianca, you're a great friend, and you always have been. Remember that time at the Dreamyard?" They'd been children then, on a trip with their parents to Striaton City. Some rotting boards had collapsed and sent White tumbling into a hole. "Who pulled me out?" White smiled, remembering Bianca's fierce effort. "And then there was the fair, when I was scared and you got me to ride the Ferris wheel, and I ended up having so much fun! And," she continued, "when we battle, I learn a lot."

Bianca was silent. She knew what White had either forgotten or chosen not say: that they'd only been in that area of the Dreamyard because she had insisted they go there; that at the fair she'd gotten separated from her parents and once again it was White who found her. And every Pokémon battle she'd ever had with White, she'd lost.

"Bianca…" White seemed to know what she was thinking. "Listen to me. You're the best friend I could ever want." She couldn't really blame Bianca for snorting a laugh at that. "I mean it. Just…don't get down on yourself, okay?"

"Yeah," said Bianca, still not looking at her. "Okay." But her voice was stronger, and inexorably the corners of her mouth turned upward. There was a lull filled only by the somehow distant sounds of the musical. At length: "Hey, come here."

"What—"

Bianca wrapped an arm around White and lowered the other girl's head into her own lap. "I'll make sure you're warm." White started to protest, but as Bianca began rubbing her shoulders and arms she felt the weight in her gut from the chills lift, and she remained silent. They stayed that way without speaking for the rest of the show, Bianca feeling goosebumps under her fingers that only maybe were from the cold.

. . .

They exited the building together. The hubbub died down, but the night hadn't gotten any cooler; the close, warm air was the same as when they'd first found each other. They sat on a bench as White poked around her Xtransceiver, trying to find somewhere to stay the night—the hotel Bianca was staying at had no vacancies. When White had finished her search she rose, donning her pink-and-white hat, and happened to glance over her shoulder to find the blonde gazing openly at her, a contended smile on her face.

"Hm? What is it, Bianca?"

For another moment more, Bianca only smiled at her. Then: "You're getting kind of chubby, Hilda."

"Huhh?"

"Just kidding, just kidding~"

"Why you—!"

* * *

><p>AN: Now I'm getting 'em a little bit longer.

I had fun writing this one; I hope you liked it! Yes, in my canon Hilda is the FemC's real name while pretty much everyone calls her White. If you've enjoyed what you read, kindly do me the honor of a review.

Remember, best foot forward!


	3. Drifting Rain

It had stopped being a surprise to either of them when they met in Driftveil City. They'd left Nimbasa with no particular plans to meet at the next locale, yet once again they had bumped into each other. White had already gotten her Gym Badge, so Bianca suggested they go explore the grassy hills just north of the city, and that is where they were when the first drops fell.

"Hey, did you feel that...?"

Bianca squinted at the eternally overcast sky as White looked her bare—and dry—arms over. "No?"

"I swear I felt rain." Bianca shrugged, and turned to gaze out over the Driftveil rooftops. "What a great view!"

White thought even from that distance she could make out the odd, grayish-purplish hair of Heartbreaker Charles as he rode his motorcycle endlessly back and forth. "Great view, but not the most exciting city."

"Hey, don't say that! Okay, it's not as exciting as Nimbasa, but where us?"

"Maybe it's just because it's always cloudy. I want to go somewhere _alive_, like... like Black City!" White looked wistfully at the horizon. "That would be incredible."

Bianca smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll make it there one day. But don't you want to see White Forest, too? After all," she teased, "it's named after you."

At that moment, the skies opened up. The rain was instantly torrential, soaking both girls in a matter of seconds, and White couldn't help but laugh as water began to cascade off her hat. "You know, I definitely feel rain!" _Boom!_ She tugged Bianca's arm, shouting over the thunderclap and the howling winds. "Come on, let's go! I don't want to get hit by lightning." She was only half joking.

But Bianca tugged in the opposite direction. "No, look! Over there!"

White looked and saw resting on a distant hill a large building, somewhat old in appearance, with two wings on either side of a tall bell tower. She raised her eyebrows at Bianca. "You wanna?"

Bianca gave her a _why not?_ look. "Yeah!

"Then let's go!"

The hills rang with their happy shouts as they ran together up and down the slick slopes, slipping and sliding on the et grass and steadying each other when they neared an unceremonious tumble down a hill. White couldn't believe how free, how alive she felt. Just like when she was in Nimbasa, she was having more fun than she'd had in a long time, and it was all from the simple joy of being with Bianca Being able to get loose like this, with no one to judge her behavior and with her friend there to join in...it was exhilarating.

At last they reached the building, pushing aside the heavy wooden doors and entering. Inside there were rows of benches and chairs all facing one side of the room, where some sort of stage or raised area had been removed, leaving only marks on the floor. A television had been more recently installed atop a table in a corner, but the look of the place suggested it had once been a town hall or perhaps a courthouse. White blinked the rain out of her eyes and flicked a light switch a few times, but no lights came on.

"Aww," said Bianca. "It's locked." She was looking at a door marked TOWER, which had chains and a padlock across it."

"I wouldn't trust the stairs in this place anyway," said White.

Bianca shrugged, removing her beret and sitting on one of the benches. Her normally perky hair was slicked down against her face. She patted the spot next to her, and White sighed in a been-standing-too-long kind of way and took the seat. "Looks like we're waiting it out without power."

"Who needs it?" Bianca squeezed White's arm.

White smiled. "What do you want to do to pass the time?"

"Ooh, let's play a game!"

"Okay, what game?"

"How about—"

A blinding flash lit the room for a instant, making Bianca stop midsentence with a "Whoa." White waited, but no thunder followed the lightning. "That's weird..."

"It must be too far away," said Bianca.

They sat in silence, hearing the sheer volume of rain create an endless rushing sound against the building, until again there was a burst of illumination. This time the light was followed rapidly by several more, creating a quick flicker. As the staccato patterns flashed repeatedly, White shivered.

"What's wrong?" Bianca peered over at her.

"Nothing," said White. Then, at Bianca's unsatisfied stare: "The lightning, I just...just don't like it. Lightning's supposed to flash a few times and have thunder, not...flicker."

"Mmm." Bianca gave White's shoulder a rub. "So, you're going all the way to Black City... What do you think the chances we'll bump into each again are?"

"Pretty high," said White with a laugh. "We keep ending up in the same city..."

"I was wondering..." Bianca sounded hesitant. "Since we're going the same way and all, do you want to travel together?" She blurted the last part.

"What? Travel together?" White was surprised.

"I mean, not if you don't want to!" exclaimed Bianca. "That's totally okay. I don't wanna pressure you or anything—"

"You aren't," interrupted White, "and I'd love to."

She was distracted from Bianca's reaction by another round of the silent, continuous lightning. She could swear she felt it through her insides, and if simply felt _wrong_. "Bianca," she said suddenly, and the blonde sopped whatever she was saying; White hadn't head, "when we leave for the next city, stay close to me all right?"

"Sure," said Bianca, puzzled though also more than happy to agree. "Why?"

"I don't know," said White, gazing through the murky window to the perpetually lit sky. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is too short.


End file.
